Luna  A Journey
by Kat0898
Summary: This is Luna's first month at Hogwarts. I wanted to get the feel on how, and why people think that Luna is crazy. Prequel to Lovegood   A Tale


"Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat shrieked. A small blonde girl jumped up and ran over to the table where there were boys and girls of all ages smiling and waving. She sat down by an oriental girl.

"Hi, I'm Cho. I'm a third year," the girl said.

Luna smiled, "Luna Lovegood, but I suppose you already figured that one out." Cho laughed. It was a small sound like a tinkling bell. A few more girls reached their hands over the table.

"I'm Padma Patil, second year," an indian girl with a round face said, smiling.

"Penelope Clearwater, sixth year prefect," a girl with an auburn braid said smiling with all of her perfectly straight and white teeth. A few others reached their hands over.

"Rodger Davies, fourth year," a boy with dark brown hair and ice blue eyes said winking at Luna. Luna's eyes widened at that.

She turned to Cho and whispered, "I think the wrackspurts invaded his mind."

"Wrackspurts?" Cho asked.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shrieked again. They all stood up clapping and waving the small boy over to their table. He had shaggy black hair and forest green eyes. He smiled sheepishly as Proffessor McGonagall practially pushed him off the stool. He hurried over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting by the only familiar face, Luna.

"M-m-m-michael Corner," he said giving her an uncomfortable smile.

"Luna, Luna Lovegood," Luna said smiling back. This made him straighten. He smiled back more comfortably. He was having trouble putting on his tie. Luna giggled. "Here, let me help you," Luna said fixing his tie for him. Michael blushed and looked away.

"Weasley, Ginerva," Professor McGonagall practicly yelled over all the noise. A red-headed girl Luna had met on the train, with more freckles than inches between her robes and shoes, joined Professor McGonagall on the stage. She sat on the stool smiling nervously at Luna, but continuisly glanced at the Gryffindorr table. Some red-headed boys at the Gryffindorr table smiled and motioned for her to do well.

She shrugged as the hat called out, "Gryffindorr!" The girl smiled at Luna sadly. _I guess I just lost my first friend,_ Luna thought.

Luna rushed into her first classroom with Michael on her heels, "I'm sorry Proffessor Flitwick. We got lost."

"Fine, fine, sit down," Proffessor Flitwick squeaked. Luna and Michael sat down beside eachother trying to catch their breath. "Today we will be casting levitation charms. Place your feather down in front of you and lets begin." Luna smiled at her feather setting it down in front of her. "Now say _winggardium leviosa, _and off you go!"

Luna took a deep breath, "WINGGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Her feather lifted about an inch over her desk and flew out the window. Her eyes widened. Professor Flitwick smiled.

"Well done Miss Lovegood," he exclamed, "next time, I advise, that you say it firmly, not shout it." Luna reddened. She turned to her right and shrugged at Michael. He just laughed.

Luna was sitting in the common room late that evening, talking to Cho.

"You know, I think I'm going to like Hogwarts. Its huge, the teachers are great, especially Proffessor Sprout, she's crazy. Hogwarts has all sorts of books in the library and nargles seem to be under control. The only problem I see is that there are no dirigible plums growing in the green houses," Luna said thoughtfully.

Cho held up her hand, "Hold on. Dirigible plums? Nargles? And from the feast you said something about wrackspurts? What are you even talking about?"

"What?" Luna asked, "Don't you belive in them?"

"No! Luna you're crazy!" Cho said getting up and leaving. _Strike two. Oh, I might as well be out. Cho'll tell everyone._ Luna shook her head and started her homework.

The next week it was circulated all through school that Luna was as crazy as the things she thought up. When Luna looked up from her shoes, she saw Michael.

"Michael! Hey! You don't think I'm crazy, do you?" Luna said worriedly.

"No Luna I don't," Michael said in a whisper, "But I still can't be seen with you because then everyone will think I'm crazy too."

"Okay, I'll see you later?" she asked.

"Probably."

It was Christmas Eve. Luna looked up at her father. She smiled mischeviously pointing at a tree over the hill. Xenophilius raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Sweetheart, Its too big to fit in the house," Xenophilius said practially. Luna giggled. Lowering her gaze she saw another perfect tree, right below the large

one.

"I like that one too, Daddy," a nine year old Luna said smiling. At that moment, a large explosion came from the house. Luna rolled her eyes, _Mom's at it again. _

_She is way too crazy. She needs to stop expirementing._

"Come on Sweetie, let's go put out the fire, _again._ Luna laughed running back toward the house. She hopped on inside. Looking around, all Luna could see was

black smoke. Luna cocked her head, thinking, _Mom is usually just standing at the door trying to put out the fire by herself. Where is she?_

"Venus? Where are you?" Xenophilius called out to his wife. He looked at Luna questioningly. "She is usually here." Luna looked around worriedly.

"I'm going to go check her room," Luna called bravely. She started up the stairs. Once she reached her mother's room, Luna heard laboured breathing inside. "Mommy!" Luna screamed running in the door.

"Go- go get your *cough* dad. I'll still *cough* still be here," Venus said while leaning against the bed. Luna ran downstairs screaming for her father.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy is up there, dying!" Luna screached. Xenophilius, eyes wide ran up the stairs with Luna on his heels.

"Venus, Venus, we are here," Xenophilius said racing into the room and rushing straight to his wife, holding her against him. Venus smiled.

She looked at Luna, "Remember the nargles, they'll keep you from unwanted love. And when you remember Christmas, don't remember this, remember your tree that you chose, and remember life and love, not death and hatered. Represent Rowena Ravenclaw like noone else can. Show your power. I love you, both of you.

Luna smiled, "I'm not crazy, and neither are my parents."


End file.
